Don't Cry for Me Argentina
Don't Cry for Me Argentina from Evita is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. There are two versions of this song both of which are sung as solos, one by Kurt and one by Rachel. In the episode, the two versions are intercut. Rachel sings the song to help Kurt with an audition for a solo at Sectionals. Kurt then sings this song at his audition, but doesn't win the solo. Blaine tells Kurt he didn't get it because he tried too hard to be unique while the Warblers are all about teamwork and not individualism. Lyrics Duet (Episode Version)= Rachel: It won't be easy You'll think it's strange When I try to explain how I feel That I still need your love After all that I've done You won't believe me All you will see Is a girl you once knew Although she's dressed up to the nines At sixes and sevens with you I had to let it happen I had to change Kurt: Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window Staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around trying everything new Rachel: But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it to Kurt: Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you Rachel: All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Kurt: Don't keep your distance Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is Rachel: I never left you All through my wild days Kurt: My mad existence Rachel: I kept my promise Kurt: Don't keep your distance Rachel: Have I said too much? Kurt: There's nothing more I can think of to say to you But all you have to do Rachel: Is look at me to know Kurt and Rachel: That every word is Kurt: True! Rachel: True! |-| Solo (Studio Version)= Kurt/Rachel: It won't be easy You'll think it's strange When I try to explain how I feel That I still need your love After all that I've done You won't believe me All you will see Is a girl you once knew Although she's dressed up to the nines At sixes and sevens with you I had to let it happen I had to change Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window Staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around trying everything new But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it too Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance And as for fortune and as for fame I never invited them in Though it seemed to the world They were all I desired They are illusions They're not the solutions they promise to be The answer was here all the time I love you and hope you love me Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance Have I said to much? There's nothing more I can think of to say to you But all you have to do Is look at me to know That every word is true |-| Trivia *This is the second song that Rachel and Kurt have released separate versions for. The first one being Defying Gravity in Wheels and the third one being Bring Him Home in Diva. **This is the only one that they sing at different locations. **This is the only one that wasn't used in a diva-off. Gallery Dont Cry For Me Argentina.jpg Glee Don-t Cry For Me Argentina by Rachel and Kurt.jpg Kurt don't cry for me argentina.png Rachel don't cry for me argentina.jpg Rachel don't cry for me argentina2.png Don't-Cry-for-me-argentina.gif 673809 1301213261059 full.jpg tumblr mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Don't cry for me argentina.png SizzleDCFMA.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two